


A Little Bit

by fifiefum



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Science and Arts AU, i hope it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifiefum/pseuds/fifiefum
Summary: Alfred keeps on peering over his shoulder to stare at Arthur Kirkland instead of auditing his research project.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Little Bit

Alfred craned his neck. Just a bit so he wouldn't get caught gawking at a certain someone and then get into an awkward staring contest behind the windows of the academy's science laboratory. As an extra precaution, he kept his eyes on the whiteboard, which was perpendicular to the table he was seated. 

The sight was _grand_. Grand enough for a peripheral view of his crush outside the lab while he was trying his best to look like he was working on his and his partner's investigatory project, and _totally not_ admiring Arthur sitting outside reading a book. 

_Ahh, he looks handsome today._ Alfred hit himself with a pencil and looked down at the equations on his scrap paper. Who was he kidding, Arthur was always handsome. And smart. And so good with his words, Alfred would burn his research papers just to hear _a syllable_ from Arthur's lips. 

He could expect nothing less from an Arts student with a Creative Writing major ( _"Literature Major, Al, that's what_ they _call it."_ ). Arthur could charm the whole student body with his words to do dirty work and no one would even question him.

Alfred sighed, and continued to list off the expenses of their research. One of the perks of being a Science student was that he could stay in the lab without a Science Department teacher breathing down his neck, like a dragon staring down a human in its cave. There was one condition of course... 

He had to have some progress in his research to report to his research adviser by the end of the day. But that was okay! Because by chance, while Alfred was listing and computing the costs of the necessary variables and professional services needed in the research that the academy said they would reimburse by the end of the school year, Arthur Kirkland decided to sit on the small stone fence separating the quadrangle and the Science Laboratory-- _and directly behind Alfred_ \-- to read a book.

The work that would have taken Alfred no more than 20 minutes extended into almost an hour because he kept shifting in his seat and turning around just to stare some more at the beautiful being named Arthur Kirkland and glance down on his paper to write, at most, a number or a word and then look behind him again. He'd lost count as to how many times he'd done the process and every time he tried to focus, he'd say to himself " _One last time, it wouldn't hurt to look at him one more time_ ", which was too counter-productive.

Alfred looked at the clock above the whiteboard, it was almost four o'clock. He groaned, he promised Kiku he'd give him a clean copy of the list. All he had was a scrap paper full of scribbles and cartoonish fungi beside the very important list. He grabbed his calculator and hurriedly audited the costs. The academy better keep their promise on reimbursing the fees because there was no way he and Kiku would pay more than a thousand dollars on testing their extract-slash-research.

He looked over his paper. It was not clean at all. Alfred wonders if he could get away with writing the neat version on the back of the paper when the nagging and pining thought came back. He looked up to the clock, five more minutes until his deadline. His tongue stuck out unconsciously as he blankly stared on his paper and very _carefully_ thought it over.

Alfred could do it one more time. Just one last side-glance behind him. Just a little peek over his shoulder and then he'd rewrite his work and be on his way! Just a little bit... 

Slowly and nonchalantly, Alfred gazed at the grime of the window pane as if it was the most interesting thing in the world to a chill Science student sitting inside the lab. In the corner of his eyes, he sees Arthur with his book angled away from him, the reader. That was strange, it was lowered too much as well. Alfred couldn't really see his face at this angle.

And in a brilliant moment in his no-shame mode, Alfred decided, " _fuck it, I want to stare some more into Arthur's sharp cheekbones and jawline before I face the disappointed look of my research partner_ " and shifted his torso to-- 

Green eyes met his. Alfred looked away faster than the wind.

...

Okay, he wasn't dumb and this wasn't a social suicide mission but he had to make sure. Arthur Kirkland was looking at him, right? Like, really, _really_ straight at Alfred F. Jones's soul, right?! He had to make sure he wasn't imagining it. 

Alfred raised his eyes again and, this time, blatantly watched Arthur paying attention to _him_. To an outsider's perspective, the two had to be in a serious staring competition. The two students had such serious and blank faces, a visual arts student could paint a landscape on their faces just to show _something_.

Inside, Alfred was panicking. _Ah, shoot! He didn't get caught staring earlier, did he?!_ Alfred watched as Arthur raised his hand. He praying to the heavens he wouldn't get the finger but to his surprise, Arthur moved his hand side to side, almost lethargic.

Arthur had an unreadable expression on his face as he waved at the science student. And Alfred, the love-struck pining teen that he was, awkwardly waved back with a crooked grin on his face. _Keep it together, man!_ Alfred could feel the thumping of his heart in his throat. Just as sudden as Arthur's eyes were staring right at his, the straight line on Arthur's lips curved, his green eyes smiling shyly before returning to read the book in his hands.

_Ho-ly moly-- Weiners on a breadstick!_ Arthur waved at him, _Alfred_!

He quickly stood up and rushed over to the teacher's table, and rummaged around for the endless supply of bond papers he abruptly decided to write on instead of the back of his used paper. Alfred was squealing with his mouth closed as he did this. He knew he was red, what with the warmth of his blood creeping on his face.

Alfred intentionally had his back facing Arthur, hoping the redness didn’t move to the tip of his ear and bent down to write on a piece of paper. As he was rewriting the list, Alfred noticed something. If he had to go to his homeroom to find Kiku, Alfred would have to pass by Arthur on the way...

He let a small smile slip into his face. It wouldn't hurt to be late for a few minutes for his research meet-up because he talked with Arthur Kirkland. Yeah, just a little bit would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Err, this was supposed to be a shorter drabble to accompany the fan art but I kinda got overboard.  
> Totally inspired by my former JHS Science and Arts Curriculum and the star-crossed lovers trope which happens all the time there.  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hoped you liked this!!!


End file.
